Sekai de Ichiban Anata go Daisuki
by XvXChaosMagicianGirlXvX
Summary: Kaiba muses on christmas, the concept of friendship, and the pure heart of Yugi Moto.. oneshot christmass ficcie


_Title: **Sekai de Ichiban Anata go** **Daisuki** (Pure heart)_

_Written by: ChaosMagicianGirl_

_Date: 13 December, 2005_

_Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh_

_Type fic: one-shot Christmas fic, choppy drabble? in Seto Kaiba's point of view.._

_A/N:_

_I was reading Aniway, a Dutch magazine, a few days ago, and a certain Japanese song title in one of the articles caught my interest. I wrote the title down, and today I got a spontaneous idea and let it out on paper... I hope you will enjoy!_

People probably wonder why I don't want to embrace the "wonder of friendship".

Especially Yugi Moto is left to wallow in ignorance, as to why I refuse his kind advances, and silent offerings of possible companionship.

I have my reasons, but they shall never be shared. Unwittingly they will grow and learn to understand part of my reasoning.

Their minds and spirits are still mostly youthful, and ignorant to the harsh ways of the world. Traits I do not share.

I have wisdom, and knowledge far beyond my age, and I learned it the hard way.

I'm at a point where childlike naivety, innocence and ignorance no longer apply to me. I know better…

But alas they don't. And until they grow older in spirit and mind, they won't understand why I behave the way I do.

And even if they grow up, it is still no guarantee that they will become any the wiser.

I am who I am. My past has shaped me into the person I am today. They don't know what I've been through and they will never be able to comprehend, and I do not even bother to explain.

For how can you understand if you haven't gone through the same things, faced the same hardships?

Only to myself I am an open book, and nobody but me can understand how I tick.

They band together, holding each others hands, and foolishly believe everything will turn out alright in the end, as long as they have each other.

It doesn't work that way, and they'll find out in due time.

Because in the end all you can really rely on is yourself. Others will never really be able to fully understand you, not like you know yourself, your own flaws, weaknesses, strengths, hopes, ambitions, wishes, dreams, your worst fears…

People can try to relate, but that's all they really can do. Some obstacles you can only face on your own. Some choices are decided by your own hand.

Your friends can't always be there for you. And when you're alone, you have to strong without others to back you up, or else you will fall.

You shouldn't place too much trust in anybody. Because you never know when they might betray you, stab you in the back when the circumstances are just about right.

When you're young you are bathed in sugar coated sweet lies. You're conned into believing that the world is a happy joyful place.

Rue the day when that façade bursts apart, no longer functioning as a cheap barrier protecting you from the real world.

I can only too clearly see the examples of how cruel reality can be. I witnessed it when I looked down upon the pale faces, chilled by the cool weather and the clothing covering up the skinny forms of children living on the street. I've seen such scenes when I went on business trips to other countries.

Their faces still haunt me when I visit the children at the Domino orphanage each year during the "jolly season", gifting them with toys, delivered by Santa Claus, KC employees and me handing them out to each and every child there.

It strikes me as odd how grateful they can be with so little, and I realise how good I have it right now. I may have had a rough past, but there are people out there who are having a rougher time dealing with life than I do.

To some people I may seem selfish, but I do acknowledge the suffering around me, while some of them don't. Just because they're ignorant or selfish themselves.

Appearances can be deceiving. You can't just judge a book by its cover. You have to read it first, learn about its content, before you go and judge about something you don't know a damn thing about...

The glass may seem empty when it's indeed full….

Right now, the circle of friends is closely knit together, concocting up plans for the Christmas celebrations only two weeks from now.

I will spend my Christmas like I always do, together with my brother, comfortably seated in front of the fire place, the warm flames tickling and warming our skin, as we swap neatly wrapped gifts we got each other.

That's all I need, or maybe there is just one gift I would like Santa Claus to bestow upon me this year….Untainted purity…

Innocence has its advantages. Because sometimes it's pure bliss to be oblivious and know nothing at all.

Perhaps that's one reason to be envious of Yugi. His pure heart..

But such purity will not last, one day it will be tainted…

_A/N: _

_I'm wishing everybody a happy X-Miss in advance, and if you would be so kind, leave a review on your way out, neh? Constructive criticism is encouraged and enjoyed; pointless flaming will be laughed at, and then ignored._

_CMG, signing out!_

**Disclaimer:** No © infringement intended. The characters I use in this story belong to their respective owners. This story is written solely for entertainment purposes.

"_**Sekai de Ichiban Anata go** **Daisuki"**_** © ChaosMagicianGirl**

_**No part of this story may be reproduced, unless granted permission by me. Everything I use in this story, except for the reference to Yu-Gi-Oh, is mine. Reproduction of the story content is therefore considered illegal. Laws against © infringement will be enforced if you decide to break the rules. **_


End file.
